


for better or for worse

by shsl_loser



Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, george and eret appear for like 3 seconds, i know manburg doesn't have a library but fuck you now it does, so how we feelin about the fact bad is canonically 9'6, watch bad as he wrangles a child and promptly makes it skeppy's problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: badboyhalo reached for the book on the shelf besides tubbo. as he stretched out his hand, he couldn't help but notice the boy flinch. "...tubbo?" all he got in response was a shaky inhale. oh muffin, he was not equipped for this.or, the story of how bad accidentally adopted tubbo in the manburg library.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	for better or for worse

**Author's Note:**

> nothing in this series is compliant unless specifically said so! i just needed a place to traumatize the l'manburg kids yknow
> 
> CW: small, not very detailed panic attack, use of the word 'choked,' flinching and mentions of curses (as in the magic kind)

badboyhalo sighed as he searched for the book he needed. he distinctly remembered putting his favourite book on the shelf beside his bed, but it wasn't there. maybe skeppy had moved it?

but bad didn't have time to go searching through a multitude of different books on his shelves, and figured he could speed things up by visiting the manburg library, and seeing if they had it there. he was sure the librarian (did they even have a librarian? would he just have to ask around?) could help him find it.

walking through the country, he noticed how it was much quieter now. tommy and tubbo weren't playing in the streets, niki wasn't handing out baked goods to her friends, and all in all, the place just seemed drabber than ever before.

after his rather depressing walk, badboyhalo finally reached the library. inside the looming building was eret, reading in the corner, george, standing awkwardly to one side, probably on guard duty, and tubbo, placing books back on the shelves.

"hey tubbo," bad thought he'd start off with talking to the teen. "i need to find a book, but i'm not sure if there's a librarian here. could you help?"

tubbo perked up. "well actually, schlatt's been," tubbo looked over at george who had keyed into their conversation. the older man shook his head and tubbo nodded in response. "well, it's not important. so i'm working as the librarian here until schlatt needs me back. normally we wouldn't have one. so i guess you're just really lucky. what book is it you want?"

"it's called goodnight mister tom. do you have that here?"

the teen brightened up. "well it's actually on the shelf right beside me! today must really be your lucky day bad!"

badboyhalo reached for the book on the shelf besides tubbo. as he stretched out his hand, he couldn't help but notice the boy flinch. "...tubbo?" all he got in response was a shaky inhale. oh muffin, he was not equipped for this.

"hey tubbo, can you breathe in for me? for four seconds, yeah, just like that! you're doing great tubbo!" honestly, bad didn't expect to be coaching the young secretary of state through a panic attack. the boy choked on a breath. "hey you're okay tubbo, it's alright. want to try again for me? there you go, there you are."

it took a while for tubbo to calm down, and all the while george was not-so-subtly staring at the both of them.

"hey tubbo, are you... alright?" the display laid before him painted a sour picture for bad to piece together. tubbo once again looked to george for guidance who simply stared. that was answer enough for the teen.

"i'm not allowed to say- i mean i'm fine! uh, here's your book!" goodnight mister tom was promptly thrust into bad's arms as tubbo scurried off to put the books away, and to probably escape the demon questioning him.

as bad clutched the book to his chest, he pondered the morality of cursing the current cabinet (sans tubbo of course).


End file.
